Goodbye
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot; NILEY. He listened to her album. He listened to her song - not just any song – that particular song that she wrote about him and her crazy little fantasy; GOODBYE. And now, that fantasy is coming true. "I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"


**Goodbye.**

**By:**iluvyoumorethancupcakes.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. If I did, Nick/Nate and Miley would be together in the show, instead of Jake, and Lily would either be with Joe/Shane or Smokin' Oken. Oh, and I would be a guest star! xDD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Oh goshers, Miles." A blue-eyed brunette said to herself. You could tell that the girl, Miley Stewart, was clearly freaking out.

Why exactly is this girl talking to herself? Well, isn't that what you would do if you heard_ his_ ringtone? That ringtone was their song and no one else's. He wrote that song especially for her anyways. And now, it was a huge hit.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me_

She stared at the phone vibrating and ringing on her bed. "I can't believe this is happening…." She whispered, her gaze shifting to the picture frame sitting on her nightstand. That photograph was of them together, during last summer. His arms were hugging her from behind as he leaned onto his touch, both smiling at the camera, looking as happy as can be.

_'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_

Tearing her gaze off of the picture, she finally snapped back into reality. "Pick it up already." The teenage girl scolded herself. Extending her arm and reaching for her phone, she grabbed the cellular device, her pale colored hand shaking.

_  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming_

Staring at her phone's screen, her bright blue eyes were glued to the caller ID's picture. It was another picture of them together, kissing. She slightly smiled, remembering that say. "Good times." She sighed.

_Keep on thinking_

She felt weird, since she was talking to herself, but she needed encouragement to accept this phone call. "Hurry up or it'll go to voicemail!"

_Of when we used to be ju-_

The song was cut off as she pressed the green button on her phone. "Here goes." Hesitating, the girl brought the device to her ear.

"H-hello?" She stuttered into the phone.

"Uh, hey." The caller replied. It was him; the one who broke her heart; her ex-boyfriend.

Gulping, the brunette asked, "What's up? We haven't talked in a while." She tried to sound like she was talking to her best friend, which he once was; she tried to make their conversation a non-awkward one.

"Well, I listened to your album…" He started to say and to her surprise, the boy on the other line sounded sad; almost lonely.

And that's when it all made sense to her.

He listened to her album.

He listened to her songs.

He listened to her song – not just any song – that particular song that she wrote about him and her crazy little fantasy.

"Oh god…" She muttered, not knowing she said it into the phone.

"Miley, is this a bad time?" He questioned, being the caring person he is. "I could just call some other time…"

Shaking her head vigorously, causing her long hair to whip around her, the blue-eyed popstar replied a bit too quickly. "NO!"

"Okay?" He laughed. "Well, about your album." He paused.

"Ummm…" She heard shuffling going on through the speaker.

"Just listen, okay?" He pleaded.

"Sure." She smiled. She was expecting to hear him ramble on and on. But, what he did caught her totally off guard. She was surprised to hear him say.

"I loved your album. It was so you – so Miley. But, this song really stood out to me." And then, all she heard was the strumming of a guitar.

She gasped when she recognized its tune; he was playing that song! She caught her breath again as his angelic voice began to sing.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that I danced with you  
With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
I said that my biggest regret  
The one thing I wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye_

As the male on the other line strummed the last few notes of the girl's song, she couldn't help but start to cry. She sobbed loudly. "Oh god, Miley. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said, clearly concerned for her. "Are you okay?"

**This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Oh my Bonus Jonas; my fantasy is coming true. Oh my goshers. He sang my song! **

She wiped away her tears, wishing it was him doing so, like those many times before. "Yea, I'm fine." She replied, sniffling. "It's just…..it's just…"

Despite all her sobbing, she heard the boy she loved say, "Mi, it's okay. You can tell me."

She smiled; hearing him call her that nickname brightened up her mood a tad bit. "You called me Mi."

"Oh! I did?" He began to ramble. "Well, uh. It slipped out! I didn-"

She shook her head. His rambling habit would never go away. "Hey, chill. It's not a bad thing. I haven't been called that in a while is all."

"Oh." She wanted to laugh at his response. Clearing his throat, he asked, "You were saying?"

It became serious again. "Well, as you know, on my CD release date, I bought about six CD copies. One for my family, one for Lilly, another for Oliver and the last three were for you guys. It's just when I sent you all the copies of my CD, I never thought that you guys would actually listen to it." She assumed. "Especially you." She quickly added.

"Yeah…" He stated. "I read your 'Thank You' note, too."

Her watery blue eyes widened. "W-wh-what?"

He chuckled. "Prince Charming, huh? Never knew you thought so highly of me." He joked.

She rolled her eyes at his joke. "Don't be so cocky."

Ignoring what she said, he continued on. "That's a nice nickname; Prince Charming…"

"Well, you were my first love, you know?" The female countered. "And probably my only love…" She added on, murmuring those few words.

"Is that so, Miss Miley?" She could tell that he was smirking.

"Ummmm…." She didn't know what to do say. This was one of the only times she was ever speechless. Deciding to change the topic, she asked. "Was there a reason you called besides saying you listened to my CD and serenaded me with your own version on my song?"

The boy chuckled once again, and replied. "Yes. Yes, there is."

"And that reason is?"

The brunette heard him take a breath. "I sang this song for a reason, Mi."

"Didn't we already cover that?"

Paying no attention to his ex-girlfriend's comeback, he continued talking. "Those lyrics have a meaning and you know very well what that meaning is."

"So, what's the point?"

"I do regret saying goodbye."

**Oh my Bonus Jonas; the waterworks are comin'. **She thought. "Sweet talkin', _Kung Fu Grip_ singin' Mr. President say what?" The tears began to fall down her cheeks once again. She wiped her eyes off with her sleeve, smearing her eyeliner and mascara. "Why?" she choked out.

"_So, what's the point? You're my destiny_!" He belted out.

Taking a deep breath, he said the words that Miley had dreamed of hearing, hoping that one day, her fantasy would come true. "I'm still in love with you."

Raising a brow, she laughed. It wasn't one of her fake laughs. In fact, that was the first real laugh in the longest time. "Quoting one your songs, I see.

"Is there a problem with that, superstar?"

"Actually, yes."

He frowned, but, he was glad she wasn't right beside him to see how crestfallen he was. "And what exactly is the problem?"

"I'm still in love with you, too, Nick." She giggled. "I love you, Prince Charming."

Smiling, he replied. "Love you too, Princess Mi."

* * *

Notice that I said **Oh my Bonus Jonas. **Hahaha, I love saying that. I also mentioned _Kung Fu Grip _and _Still In Love With You. _The "So, what's the point? You're me destiny!" I believe those were the original lyrics and somewhere Nick sang that instead of "You're not listening!" OH! I love the "say what?" part. I made that up while typing this. It was a last minute edit while I was re-reading this. Anyway, I wrote this during English class. I'm sorry for the lack of detail. xD Many people wrote a songfic to this song; but not this way. So, I wanted to try it out. I really hope you like this. Please REVIEW. I would really appreciate it! :)

By the way, from time to time, I'll write a Nate&Miley fic. Other times, I'll put Nick. SCREW THAT FREAKIN' RULE. It's better putting Nick. Sound so much better. Besides, it wouldn't be right if I put **Oh my Bonus Jonas **if I put Nate. Hahaha. Same thing with Shilly or Loe's. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
